1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal such as a cellular phone and, more particularly, to a structure for holding an identification card like the SIM card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-244004 has proposed an invention relating to a card holding structure in which a SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) card, which is an identification card for a cellular phone, is mounted by being slid and is held on a card connector fixed in a card mounting portion provided in a case of a portable terminal. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-244004, this invention is characterized in that a front part of the card is held by a card holding portion provided at a front part in the card sliding direction of the card connector, and a rear part of the card is held by an internal wall surface of a chargeable battery case cover that is also used as a chargeable battery for the portable terminal.
However, the chargeable battery case requires a place for fitting it in a housing, and a spring type contact is often used for electrical connection between the chargeable battery case and the housing. Therefore, if the aforementioned invention is used, the holding of the chargeable battery and the housing is often unstable, so that there arises a problem in that an error occurs in reading the card.